Juguemos a la familia tú, yo y papá!
by Areku Tetsuhiro
Summary: Marceline, la pequeña vampiresa llegó al reino de lo dulce. El joven padre exigió su regreso. "Gumball es mi mamá y tú mi papá" respingó la niña. Hay Marceline ¿Por qué eres así de tierna?.Lemon en el cápitulo final!
1. El regreso de Marshall Lee

Acarició su rostro con una dulzura que por naturaleza no era digna de él, pero por amor había sido contagiado. Observo el rostro sonrojado y se fijó en sus ojos semiabiertos con expresión de ternura y cansancio. Su cuerpo griseaseo encima del rosado, una de sus manos entrelazadas y la otra sosteniéndose aun acariciando su mejilla, la noche que iluminaba ligeramente su hogar por una rendija de la ventana. Temblorosos, ansiosos, amándose como si toda la vida esperaran ese momento, y en ese momento pensó que nada en este mundo podría separarlos…

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado meses sin saber de él. Desde aquel instante en que las cosas pasaron de ser tranquilas a ser un problema, el joven batallaba por conciliar el sueño. Había discutido con él, es cierto, ambos tenían la culpa por insultarse de esa manera y no respetar sus ideas. Tanto el rey de los vampiros como el Príncipe de lo dulce dieron fin a toda relación y separaron sus caminos. Creía inocentemente que sería como en otras ocasiones, que volverían a toparse y todo estaría igual, pero no fue así. Meses pasaron y Marshall Lee no regresó ni a su hogar ni al Reino de Dulce. Nadie le había visto y tal vez la Nocheosfera era su actual refugio. Volver a gobernar a su gente es lo que debía hacer según expresó el Príncipe Gumball. Y este mismo, durante esa noche, le extrañaba más que nunca.<p>

"No fue para tanto" –pensó. Y tenía razón, le había dicho cosas peores que esas y no se había disgustado pero ese día en especial el vampiro se veía ya molesto por motivos que no quiso decir, y las quejas de Gumball fueron lo que lo hicieron explotar. Tal vez debió ser más comprensivo y preguntar con más insistencia que tenía. Tal vez Marshall debió ser más sincero y hablar con él. El tal vez no existe en el juego del amor. Parecía que esta sería otra noche en la que no podría dormir recordando ese momento, sus ojeras eran evidentes después de esos meses, sobre todo por su rosado color de piel. Resignado se recostó en su enorme cama, abrazó una almohada y en silencio como lo hizo durante varias noches, con tristeza comenzó a llorar.

Durante la mañana siguiente la dulce gente se reunió en el palacio, preocupados por el ánimo de su amado príncipe decidieron hacer una fiesta. Comida, música, juegos, amigos…todo lo perfecto para un festejo, pero parecía que nada lo animaba. La llegada de Fionna le subió un poco los ánimos pero no fue suficiente para hacerlo sonreír. Disculpándose con ella se dirigió a otra habitación donde había un enorme ventanal que daba hacia un balcón. Suspiró y se recargó en la barandilla mirando el día el cual estaba nublado.

"Hoy es un día perfecto…"-pensó. Su ama de llaves de caramelo entró a la habitación con unos aperitivos para subir el ánimo del príncipe. Se disponía a dejarlos en la mesa sin hacer mucho ruido aunque el ya había notado su presencia.-"Si tan solo supiera de él…"- cuando el ama de llaves hizo una reverencia para retirarse algo entro por la ventana muy rápidamente y se abalanzó encima de ella haciendo que esta gritara con un chillido. Gumball dirigió la mirada rápidamente a la pequeña y corrió hacia ella notando que alguien estaba encima aparentemente lastimándole. Jalo a aquel ser con todas sus fuerzas pero parecía en vano, a pesar de ser una criatura de pequeñas dimensiones se notaba verdaderamente fuerte. Con voluntad propia el ser libero al ama de llaves haciendo ver que su pequeño moño que solía ser rojizo había pasado a un color blanco. Gumball tomó y apresó al ser con ambas manos para que no escapase pero pareciera que este no tenía tal intensión.

¿Te encuentras bien? –mirando a su ama de llaves quien se levantaba algo aturdida.

Si, descuide príncipe solo fue el golpe.-sacudiéndose sus ropas miraba al causante de esto- Pero que hermosa criaturita!

Um? –Gumball volteó al causante de esto quien era increíblemente ligero y pequeño. Le observó- ¿Qué eres tú?

¿Mamá? –le dijo el ser con sus ojos grandes estirando sus manitas hacia el príncipe intentando abrazarle y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Parece ser una vampiresa bebe mi señor –dijo acariciando los cabellos negros de la pequeña niña la cual vestía un hermoso vestido azul con verde- ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?

Marceline –dijo la niña con una falta de dominio del habla. Aparentemente no lucia como una niña perdida por que no demostraba miedo si no felicidad de estar ahí.- Mamá –abrazando a Gumball quien con cara de confusión cargaba a la niña.

¿Qué haría una bebé vampiro en estos lugares? El reino de los vampiros es bastante lejano para que ella volase hasta aquí y no dudo que sus padres deben estar preocupada buscándola. Tenemos que buscar a sus padres antes de que nos encuentren o nos meteremos en problemas. –En ese instante entra Fionna y Cake a la habitación algo retrasadas por el grito de la ama de llaves.

Gumball ¿Todo está bien? Escuchamos un grito pero entre tantas habitaciones nos perd….-mira a la bebe y su expresión de preocupación cambia a felicidad- Oh! Que hermosa bebe!

Es tan linda ¿De donde la sacaste? –decía Cake fascinada tomando de las manitas a la pequeña Marceline.

Pues entro por la ventana y ataco a la ama de llaves de caramelo. Aparentemente es una vampiresa –después de oír eso Cake soltó a la niña y palideció por el miedo que le tiene a los vampiros escondiéndose detrás de Fionna.

Oh! Como pudo llegar hasta aquí, el reino de los vampiros está algo lejano y el único vampiro a las cercanías solía ser Marshall Lee pero…-silenció sus palabras al notar la expresión de tristeza de Gumball y cargo a la pequeña- ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Mi papá está con mi abuela y mi mamá está ahí –señalando a Gumball quien se sonroja apenado ante las palabras de la niña.

Esto..es…un malentendido. Por algún motivo empezó a llamarme mamá –intentando excusarse ante las risas de los demás.- Como sea debemos dar con el paradero de sus padres que no dudo que la busquen. Fionna, Cake ¿Les puedo encargar que busquen en los alrededores?

Si, déjanos a nosotras enfrenarnos a los vampiros feroces mientras tu cuidas a la pequeñita –refunfuño Cake

Descuide Príncipe Gumball nosotros nos encargamos –le sonríe llevando a rastras a Cake mientras Gumball y la ama de llaves de Caramelo miraban preocupados a la niña. ¿De donde provino?...

* * *

><p>El día voló, ni Fionna ni Cake regresaban y la pequeña Marceline dormía en los brazos de Gumball plácidamente mientras él estaba sentado en una silla mirando por la ventana evitando que el sol lastimara la piel de la pequeña vampiresa. El rumor de la pequeña se esparció por todo el dulce reino y los habitantes volteaban constantemente al castillo con preocupación, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? si una criatura así se encontraba en él y unos tal vez furiosos padres la estarían buscando y la encontrarían entonces sus hermosos hogares estarían en peligro. No existía ser que no temiera a los vampiros, excepto a Marshall Lee. Fionna y Cake volvieron al reino llegando rápidamente con Gumball al castillo.<p>

-No encontramos a sus padres pero en las cercanías hay marcas de arboles derribados y frutos rojos que fueron absorbidos. No se si fue obra de la pequeña o de otro vampiro pero está en las cercanías, siendo de noche es más probable que este aparezca así que nos quedaremos aquí a protegerle por cualquier cosa - dijo la fiel Fionna haciendo que el Dulce Príncipe se encontrara más seguro.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse y Gumball supuso que esa sería otra noche en la que no dormiría esperando a que los padres de la pequeña Marceline aparecieran, no podía bajar la guardia. A las entradas del reino se escucho un grito, el sol se había ocultado y el príncipe se acercó a la ventana. La pequeña Marceline empezó a abrir los ojos.

-Gumball no se acerque a las ventanas puede ser peligroso -dijo Fionna sacando su espada pero para sorpresa de todos fue la puerta detrás de ellos la que se abrió mostrando la figura de alguien.

-Papá! -dijo la pequeña Marceline muy animada estirando sus brazos.

-Devuélveme a mi hija Gumball - quien se mostraba en la entrada era nada más y nada menos que Marshall Lee, quien parecía exhausto y sucio.

* * *

><p>Omg ¿Marceline hija de Marshall Lee? ¿Qué pasó en esos meses? ¿Por qué Marceline llama mamá a Gumball? ¿Cake dejará de temer a los vampiros? procuro subir seguido los caps no serán tantos :3<p> 


	2. No te pude olvidar

-Gumball …-fue lo último que dijo el Rey de los vampiros antes de caer de rodillas al suelo del cansancio, la pequeña Marceline se liberó de los brazos de Gumball y voló hasta su padre preocupada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Papi! ¿Qué tienes papá?.-la niña abrazó a Marshall y este le correspondió el abrazo ante la confusión de todos los presentes aún más de Gumball. Dejando de lado todas las dudas que tenía en ese momento miró las ropas del joven y algunas marcas que tenía en las manos.

-Fionna, Cake necesito que consigan mi botiquín, la ama de llaves sabe donde está ocupamos curar sus heridas y desinfectarle –dijo mirando con nerviosismo a Marshall. Estaba feliz de verlo pero no en esas condiciones ni con esa grata sorpresa de su aparente paternidad. Había mucho que explicar ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Cómo es que tenía una hija?

-Yo estoy bien, no es necesario que lo hagan- con fuerza cargó a Marceline –volvamos a casa- le dijo a la pequeña.

-¡No! ¡No me quiero ir! –lloriqueo-¡Me quiero quedar con mamá! –señalando a Gumball, mientras que el joven vampiro la miro con sorpresa por las palabras que ella dijo y el pelirosado solo se sonrojaba ligeramente mientras las otras dos mujeres de la habitación se reían en voz baja ante la escena.

-No se…de donde sacó que soy su madre –se rascó la cabeza- pero como sea deja que curen y limpien tus heridas y después de eso si lo deseas te puedes marchar –sin mirarlo lo dijo con aire de tristeza. En realidad no quería que se marchara ni volverlo a perder pero la madre de esa niña seguro los esperaba…seguro un cálido hogar los esperaba. Antes de que contestara Fionna y Cake salieron de la habitación por el botiquín cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas.

-En serio no es necesario… - repitió el vampiro mientras Gumball se acercaba a él, era un impulso natural obvio, no quería dejarlo ir. Ya estando a unos metros de él Marshall se sintió débil una vez más y sus piernas se doblegaron obligando al Príncipe a correr para que no cayera al suelo con todo y niña, abrazándoles a ambos cargando todo el peso de ellos.

-¿Qué te sucedió Marshall?- preguntó con preocupación –desapareciste de repente y ahora vuelves así …-decía con dificultad por el gran peso de cargarlos pero Marshall poco a poco se separó sentándose en el suelo con la pequeña en brazos –te ayudo –toma a Marceline quien mira preocupada a su padre.

-Como notaste Marceline es mi hija … y por un leve descuido mio llegó hasta aquí –suspiro acomodándose el cabello- El como pasó todo es una larga historia que no creo que te interese, solo quiero irme a la Nocheosfera con mi hija y olvidar esto...-las palabras del vampiro le dolían, quería alejarse una vez más sin dar explicación…era tan egoísta.

-No me quiero ir, quiero quedarme con mamá. La abuela no nos quiere, por favor papá –dijo aferrándose a Gumball quien miraba con preocupación a Marshall aún.

-Marshall … necesito saber que pasó por que…me interesa –miro al suelo con ligeras lagrimas en sus ojos pero lo soportó no quería preocupar más a la niña.

-¿Cómo te va a interesar? Si tú fuiste quien me pidió que me fuera a la Nocheosfera y que saliera de tu vida –dijo el pelinegro sin dirigirle la mirada partiéndole aún más el corazón al dulce Príncipe.

-Te equivocas…yo…no lo decía en serio… no quería que te fueras. No lo entiendo te he dicho cosas peores y ¿Te fuiste por eso?. Te conozco Marshall y esos no son tus motivos verdaderos.-fijó su mirada en él con bastante seriedad pero son interrumpidos por la llegada de Fionna y Cake con el enorme botiquín de Gumball.

-Ahora entiendo porque nos mandó a las dos…esto es muy pesado –dijo una quejumbrosa Cake. Gumball cambió su expresión y le entrego Marceline a Fionna quien la cargo con una sonrisa. El Príncipe abrió su maletín de primeros auxilios y saco algo de alcohol, algodón y vendajes para curar las heridas del vampiro. Miró a Fionna y Cake.

-¿Podrían esperar afuera con la niña? –la pequeña Marceline veía preocupada a su papá y Gumball se acercó- No te preocupes pequeña, curaré a tu papá y se va a poner bien ¿Si? –le sonrió con dulzura dándole confianza y la pequeña vampiresa se animó. Fionna y Cake salieron de la habitación con la pequeña en brazos mientras el rostro de Gumball cambió de expresión arrodillándose para iniciar su labor.

-Días antes de irme… conocí a Marceline –contó Marshall mientras el pelirosa sacaba unos algodones y los remojaba con alcohol.-No sabía que tenía una hija hasta ese día, ese día tenía grandes planes pero llegó ella…

-¿Marceline?...-tomó el brazo de Marshall y limpió las heridas ante la queja de él.

-Y su madre –suspiró – tenía 3 años sin saber de ella, era una exnovia llamada Ashley*. Un día solo llegó y me dijo "Es tu hija" –Gumball sintió algo de celos y apretó la herida de Marshall- ¡Auch! ¡Con cuidado!

-Lo siento … -puso una curita en la herida y prosiguió.

-Ellas vivieron conmigo y no sabía como explicarles eso… justo el día que me decidí Ashley se fue dejándome a la niña. No podría yo solo con ella y necesitaba ayuda. Ese día fui contigo y…paso lo que paso –el corazón de Gumball se hizo pequeño al oír eso. Por eso Marshall estaba raro ese día y lo terminó ahuyentando. Se sentía tan mal. –Fui a la Nocheosfera con mi madre pero ella no nos acepta del todo. Creo que por eso Marceline huyó.

-Lo siento Marshall. Yo pude ayudarte pero me porté así –terminando de limpiar sus heridas lo miró fijamente y se sonrojó un poco. Su rostro se sintió rojo y cálido, no había visto tan de cerca al joven vampiro la paternidad le había sentado bien ya que se había puesto aún más guapo.

-¿Tengo algo? –mirándolo fijamente de igual forma

-No…nada-agacho la mirada mientras el vampiro sonreía con complicidad. El Gumball que conocía no había cambiado en nada durante esos 3 meses. –Dijiste que ese día tenías grandes planes, ¿A que te referías?

-Luego lo sabrás –ya terminando de curarlo, Marshall y Gumball se levantaron del suelo- Entonces me iré.

-No puedes volar así y menos con la niña, ocupas descansar- fijó sus ojeras tocándolas y pasando a su mejilla sin notar la intimidad de la acción y sin escuchar que la puerta se había abierto culpa de 3 chicas que espiaban detrás de ella.

-Uh…-dijo Cake al ver la escena romántica provocando que ambos tuvieran un leve sonrojo. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con él? Se recriminaba Gumball a si mismo. Tanto tiempo ocultando lo que sentía y su regreso había sido una explosión de emociones que ansiaban salir. ¡SI! Deseaba abrazarlo y pedirle que nunca más se fuera pero debía ser prudente, tenía una hija y ahora sería más difícil que algo pasara entre los dos, si antes era complicado ahora aún más. Se sintió triste y recordó que el último día que lo vio confesaría sus sentimientos pero fue un estúpido y termino por echar a perder las cosas ahuyentándolo. Todo pudo ser diferente si no fuera por su miedo a ser rechazado.

* * *

><p>¡Wa! ¡Escribí esto algo rápido! Gracias por sus reviews el próximo cap tratará de aquel día en que discutieron! Calculo que serán 5 o 6 capitulos más! ¡El próximo lo tendré para antes de que acabe la semana así que manténganse atentos! Ja ne~<p> 


	3. Yo la amé, hoy lo amo

Disculpen la eterna tardanza en sacar el tercer capítulo. La universidad consumió mi tiempo y una serie de problemas personales me llevaron a desmotivarme en el camino yaoísta. Pero volví dispuesta a darles una explicación del porque Marshall tuvo un hijo fuera del santo matrimonio y como esto daría un giro inesperado en las vidas del resto de los protagonistas. Lean y descúbranlo

* * *

><p>-flashback-<p>

La amaba era cierto… su sonrisa, su actitud, su dulzura y su forma tan tranquila de tomar la vida. Su cabello blanco y suave ondeando con el viento. La quería conservar para toda la vida; que sus hijos fueran los mismos y se parecieran a ella… pero Marshall Lee el Rey de los Vampiros no contaba con la variante del tiempo y que este mismo cambia a las personas. La mujer que amaba para toda la vida dejo de ser ella misma pasados los meses. Se había vuelto egoísta, posesiva y algo torpe. El no sabía que tenía esa capacidad de pasar por alto tales atributos ya que, cuando amas de verdad, esos son detalles. Cuando el amor desaparece esos detalles son los 'pero' que terminan por destruir una relación…y así paso. Durante una discusión en la que estaban involucrados una flor mágica y un carrito de juguete que pertenecía a nuestro rey ellos dieron por terminado todo lazo que los unía.

El se fue, y para olvidarla viajo y viajo hasta llegar al reino de Aaa* después de 2 años donde conoció a Fionna y Cake. Recordó vagamente que aproximadamente 6 años atrás encontró a un niño muy tierno y refinado, tanto que lo asqueaba de muerte. El niño no le temió como el resto de los habitantes de Aaa , ya que, tenía un corazón puro. Ese pequeño niño llevaba por nombre Gumball y era el príncipe de esas tierras. Se pregunto tras su retorno si ese niño seguiría gobernando aquellas tierras, recordó aquella camiseta que le obsequio esa noche en que se conocieron y deseo que siguiera vivo, que su inocencia y curiosidad no lo hubiesen matado como él creía que pasaría. Voló el mismo día a buscarle, cautelosamente se acercó a la ventana de su habitación y ahí estaba, ahora como un hombre de edad similar a la suya. Dormido en su cama con una sonrisa en el rostro; Marshall sobrevoló encima de él y lo miro fijamente, esas mejillas rosadas y su expresión aun inocente como la primera vez que sus miradas se encontraron. Gumball apretó los ojos y se movió un poco dejando al descubierto parte de su torso, sorprendido Marshall se sonrojo al ver que portaba la camisa que le había obsequiado. Sonrió y se fue del lugar saliendo por la ventana. Desde ese día ya no la amaba más, su mente se inundo de un solo pensamiento… pasaron los días y esas ideas crecieron; conoció más al dulce príncipe y su explosivo temperamento, su egolatría y toda su amargura. Detalles mínimos que dejaba pasar por que eventualmente se fue enamorando y aun cuando no tuvieran hijos que se parecerían a él, Marshall quería conservarlo para toda la vida.

Una noche así se lo hizo saber… esa noche se entrego a él en la misma cama que lo volvió a ver despojándole de aquel obsequio acariciando su dulce piel. Quería hacerlo, quería decirle que no toleraría una eternidad sin él, lo amaba para siempre aun con sus defectos. Deseaba susurrarle que era lo último que pensaba antes de dormir y lo primero al despertar, que siempre estaba en su mente y que era en definitiva el amor de su vida. Pero no lo hizo…solo se dejo llevar por el amor.

-fin de flashback-

-Y entonces, ¿Por qué no se quedan? –decía entusiasmada Fionna quien cargaba a la pequeña Marceline –¡Aunque sea solo unos días! Todos te extrañábamos mucho Marshall.

-Si papi, quiero quedarme con mami, Fionna y Cake. La Nocheosfera es muy aburrida, no tengo con quien jugar –le miraba con una cara que le robaba el corazón a cualquiera y era imposible negarse ante su petición. Mientras a un lado Gumball le veía con una luz en sus ojos deseoso de que se quedara mas tiempo ahí.

-Nos quedaremos 3 días en nuestra antigua casa- sonrió y se levanto con dificultad tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos. El dulce príncipe deseaba que se quedaran ahí mismo en el castillo pero saber que permanecería cerca de Aaa era una buena noticia. Al menos lo vería seguido ya que Marci le había tomado un extraño cariño. Notando la condición de Marshall decidió tomar como excusa pidiéndole que permanecieran el resto de la noche ahí – mmh, está bien, iré a la Nocheosfera por unas cosas para Marceline y para mi –realiza el hechizo de entrada a su viejo hogar y entra prometiendo volver al instante.

-Nos quedaremos esta noche con mamá, estoy feliz –la niña vuela hacia Gumball quien la atrapa sin poder evitar una sonrisa al ver la alegría de la niña. Tanto Fionna como Cake miraron la escena con alegría.

-Me da gusto que vuelva a sonreír de esa manera, desde la partida de Marshall usted parecía bastante triste príncipe –le dijo Fionna. El príncipe solo la miro y sin decir nada se sentó en un pequeño sillón que se encontraba en esta habitación con la pequeña en los brazos.

-Es difícil no estar feliz, cuando el ha regresado sano y salvo con esta lindura de niña –acaricio los cabellos de Marci – pero las cosas no volverán a ser las mismas –mencionó con un aire de tristeza en sus palabras- el y yo jamás volveremos a ser lo que éramos.

-No diga eso príncipe –dijo exaltada Cake. Ambas sabían de la relación de Marshall y Gumball ya que fueron cómplices de ese romance ayudándolos para verse en momentos debido a que sería difícil para los habitantes del dulce reino aceptar que la Reina seria un Rey Vampiro.- Las cosas serán geniales, usted y Marshall se reencontraron y nosotras idearemos un plan para que regresen.

-Pero él tiene una hija ahora, una responsabilidad…y yo –refuto a lo que rápidamente fue interrumpido.

-No no no, no diga nada. Nosotras nos encargamos. Iremos a nuestro hogar es tarde, mañana le tendremos una gran idea mientras…no deje que se vuelva a ir- ambas salen antes de que el príncipe pueda decir una palabra mientras él se queda en el sillón con la pequeña Marceline entre sus brazos la cual estaba quedando dormida sin que él lo notara. La acomoda de forma tal que ella pueda descansar y la arrulla pensando en que no imagino que llegara el día en el cual tendría entre sus brazos a la hija de aquel hombre que amaba. En qué clase de sueño entro que ahora estaba cuidando a aquella hermosa criatura. Acaricio los cabellos de la pequeña quien había quedado completamente dormida y, eventualmente, el cayo rendido por el sueño ahí mismo. Seguido de esto llego el Rey de los Vampiros con una bolsa negra en la cual traía ropa y pertenecías de la niña y de él. Miro la escena de ambos dormidos plácidamente, recordó en ese momento aquellos días hace 3 años que soñaba ver a Ashley así, cuidando de su hija; no la extrañaba pero…no pensó que la vida daría ese giro y que ahora la felicidad lo inundaba. Pensó que nunca vería a Gumball con su hija entre sus brazos, cuidándole como si se tratase de su verdadera madre. Al iniciar su relación con Gumball supo que ese sueño no sería realidad…tener una familia era biológicamente imposible, pero, suspiro con alegría al pensar que tal vez si las cosas salían bien ellos criarían a esa niña. Era muy precipitado y egoísta pensar eso, se entristeció un poco, tal vez Gumball no querría esa responsabilidad… y es cierto, al Dulce Príncipe no le concernía tal asunto. Marshall salió buscando a la ama de llaves para que le ayudara a transportar a ambos a sus respectivas habitaciones. Y asa voló la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, el Dulce Príncipe se encontraba en sus aposentos. Recordó lo ocurrido anoche y se cuestiono si eso fue un sueño. En ese momento la ama de llaves entro a la habitación.

-Buenos días Dulce Principe, vengo a informarle que el desayuno ya está listo. Hoy tiene muchos deberes reales que hacer- dijo abriendo las cortinas de la habitación haciendo que la luz del sol entrara por la ventana. Se tallo los ojos y le cuestiono.

-Mentita, ¿Marshall Lee esta aquí? –dijo en voz baja algo apenado a lo que su ama de llaves solo sonrió.

-Si amo. El regreso y se encuentra actualmente en una habitación acondicionada para ellos lejos de la luz. El insistió en ir a su hogar pero debido a sus condiciones y su debilidad ante la luz le recomendé quedarse en ese lugar –decía mientras buscaba la ropa de Gumball y se la entregaba- puedo hacer un espacio en su agenda para pasar tiempo con ellos.

-Se lo agradecería –disponiéndose a cambiarse con una sonrisa en sus adentros espera ansioso a que llegue ese tiempo para estar con el hombre que ama y su pequeña niña.

* * *

><p>Uwa! Decidi estar todo el dia para sacar este cap, no estoy del todo satisfecha. Les prometo que el próximo cap tendrá mas relevaciones, comedia, romance y el inicio de algo que los impactara. Dejen sus reviews me motivan!<p> 


	4. Nuestra pequeña familia

Ya terminadas sus labores el día se iluminó más que otros. El reino hasta parecía más alegre desde la llegada de Marshall Lee y Marceline. Bubba Gumball sonreía mientras firmaba sus típicas rondas de papeleo diario llenos de permisiones y leyes nuevas en el dulce reino, trabajo que le aburría y ahora pareciera que lo hacía con gusto, mirando continuamente el reloj esperando su salida para pasar tiempo con ambos. Suspiró mientras desde la puerta algunos habitantes del castillo observaban animados la escena. Tanta calma fue brutalmente callada por un grito que venía desde el jardín. Gumball se asomó desde la ventana y vio a Marceline en el jardín quemándose con el sol por lo que sin dudar jaló con fuerza una cortina arrancándola y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacía las afueras del castillo notando que Marshall se dirigía hacía su hija cubriéndola con su cuerpo recibiendo el las quemaduras.

-¡Papá! –gritaba lloriqueando la niña mirando a su padre con las grandes ronchas en la piel. Gumball sin dudar lanzó la gran cortina encima de ambos y ya que cesaron los gritos se asomó por debajo introduciéndose debido a que esta era muy grande.

-Marshall…respóndeme…-encontrando el cuerpo del vampiro el cual se recuperaba debido a sus poderes regenerativos. La pequeña Marceline tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas abrazando al rey de los vampiros.

-Lo siento papá no debí salir…pero estaba buscando a mamá y …no me di cuenta –la niña estaba completamente recuperada y Marshall para tranquilizarla le sonrió curando sus últimas heridas.

-Estoy bien cariño… solo fueron unas quemaditas –la abrazo revolviéndole sus cabellos mientras sonreía de forma paternal sacudiendo el corazón del dulce príncipe de una forma que nunca había logrado. Ver esa escena frente a él era un espectáculo único por el que pagaría definitivamente.

-¿Me disculpas mamá? No quería preocuparte –dijo soltando a su padre y abrazando a Gumball aún debajo de las cobijas.

-Marceline no te preocupes lo importante es que estas bien… y no me llames mamá soy…-sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios del vampiro quien le tapó los ojos a la pequeña para que no viera la escena de beso de sus "papis". El príncipe tembló y solo cerró los ojos sintiendo el suave beso que tanto tiempo ansiaba en recuperar. Estaba confundido pero ya luego pediría explicación detallada de aquel atrevido acto. Las cortinas se comenzaron a mover motivo por el cual se separaron.

-Salgamos de aquí –dijo arrastrando la cobija con ellos por debajo esta estar en un lugar seguro. Se sentaron bajo techo mirando el jardín. Uno de los sirvientes trajo un pequeño sombrero morado y ancho que le entrego al dulce príncipe llevándose después la cortina.

-Toma Marceline –el príncipe le puso el sombrero ajustándolo a su cabeza- Así cuando salgas tienes menos posibilidad de quemarte. Eres una pequeña niña así que tal vez vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Es muy linda, gracias mami! –voló jugando con lo aerodinámico del gran sombrero mientras los chicos lo veían.

-¿Qué sucedió ahí? –le pregunto Bubba a Marshall con curiosidad.

-Ella…no recuerda a Ashley por algún motivo –miró a la pequeña con tristeza- No se si es un hechizo o solo quiso olvidarla. Básicamente es como si nunca hubiera tenido una madre…por eso te trata así.

-¿A que te refieres? –Observó con curiosidad al vampiro- ¿Qué sucedió ese día Marshall?

-Pues…-miro a mentita- ¿Podría tu sirvienta cuidar a Marceline? Necesito hablar contigo…en privado –le lanzó una mirada suplicante y el dulce príncipe asintió lanzando la orden. Salieron de ese cuarto y caminaron por el largo pasillo en silencio absoluto llegando a otra habitación donde había un gran sillón y una mesita en el centro. Parecía el estudio por el librero al fondo y el escritorio por enfrente. Se sentaron ambos en el sillón sin decir una sola palabra, la iluminación era escasa, el ambiente tenso. Estuvieron un rato sin saber que decir y el príncipe lanzó la primera palabra.

-Tú no me amaste…-lo dijo sin pensar tanto, pero era algo que necesitaba sacar. Se sonrojo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Le dolía, de verdad pensaba eso. De haberlo amado le hubiera contado lo ocurrido desde el principio y juntos lo habrían enfrentado.-Yo… lo hize y cuando te fuiste lo perdí todo.

-Idiota –se limito a contestar Marshall. Tomo la mano del Gumball y ambos temblaron aguantando la tristeza prosiguió- Cometí errores en el pasado, creí que la amaba. Pasaron cosas y ella traiciono mi confianza y se fue. Regresa con una hija mía…en el momento en que más felices éramos. Era responsabilidad mía, Marceline no tenia la culpa de nada e inocentemente le quise dar una familia feliz. Estuve a punto de dejarte en esos días con toda mi tristeza pero… no podía, te amaba. Luego Ashley vuelve a irse y fue entonces que descubrí que no podía darle esa familia feliz que ella merecía. Fui un idiota y me acerque a ti esperando tranquilizarme pero…

-Marshall….-el dulce príncipe detuvo sus palabras- los dos fuimos idiotas yo…debí escucharte.

-Fue culpa de los dos. Te descuide mucho esos días y te molestaste lo entiendo, yo no confié en decírtelo tan pronto y discúlpame. Nos gritamos, nos herimos y en vez de quedarme a arreglarlo ui. Fui muy egoísta de pensar que tu…-hizo una pausa y soltó su mano- querrías formar parte de mi pequeña familia.- Gumball se sonrojo ante la confesión. Se acercó y se recargo en su hombro.

-Yo…hubiera aceptado. Hubiera sido raro al principio pero seria muy feliz. Yo no pude haberte dado hijos y a veces era frustrante pensar que no teníamos futuro. Pero debo confesarte que…cuando vi a Marceline…desee que fuera mía también –escondió el sonrojo de sus mejillas agachando la mirada y Marshall Lee sonrió.

-Quiero que pienses bien las cosas…Gumball –levanto su barbilla y lo beso rápidamente- quiero que seas aún parte de mi familia, en todo este tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en ti y me dolía no poderte contar mis motivos…toma un tiempo para decidirlo. Sabes nada en el mundo me haría más feliz…a mi y a Marceline.

-Yo no tengo que pensar…-la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a la pequeña niña quien se abalanzo encima de Gumball

-¡Mami! Mentita me va a atrapar jajaja –decía intentando esconderse entre sus padres.

-Se supone que ella te cuidaba- le dijo mientras la niña se escabullía entre ellos y Marshall la ayudaba a ponerse las almohadas del sillón encima.

-Jiji pero no quiero que me atrape- dijo en un susurro mientras terminaba de esconderse y la ama de llaves entraba.

-Disculpe Príncipe, la vampiresa escapo volando y la he buscado ¿No la vio entrar? –pregunto preocupada.

-Umh…vi que pasó de largo por el pasillo- mintió.

-Gracias joven, la buscaré –salió mentita del lugar y al voltear Gumball, el Rey de los Vampiros estaba cerca de sus labios y le besó de media luna susurrándole.

-Piénsalo bien… si quieres esto tendrás que casarte conmigo –el Príncipe de Chicle se sonrojo ante la propuesta y la pequeña salió de entre las almohadas.

-Te veras muy bien con vestido blanco jaja- rió Marshall Lee mientras el joven se sintió ofendido pero no pudo evitar imaginarse con uno cosa que lo ofendió aun más.

-Gracias por esconderme papis –dijo la niña mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-De nada pequeña…y ya sabes nada de salir al jardín-le dijo mientras la niña volaba fuera del cuarto y se detuvo en la entrada.

-Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido al fin mami –la niña salió de la escena robándole una sonrisa a ambos. Una sonrisa cargada de melancolía.

-Marshall… ¿En serio no recuerda a Ashley? –Preguntó con curiosidad- Yo, no podría remplazar a su verdadera madre.

-No lo hace. El día que se fue la encontré sola y no dice nada sobre ella. A veces le pregunto o la comento pero dice no conocerla. Me temo que Ashley arranco esos recuerdos –suspiró –supongo que es lo mejor, ¿Para que recordar a quien le abandonó?.

De repente entre los pasillos se escucho una risa familiar y el grito de la ama de llaves. Los jóvenes se levantaron de golpe del sillón sin cuestionarse que sucedía. Llegaron a la escena y vieron a la pequeña Marceline flotando frente a alguien que aparentemente había herido a mentita…


	5. Viejo Hechizo

Aquí está la continuación del fic. Gracias al montón de reviews y mensajes personales que me han llegado me motivan, igual he tenido problemas con el cambio de computadora pero con algo de chance aquí les actualizo mis dos fics. Disfruten la conti.

* * *

><p>Aquella voz similar, esos ojos profundos, esa piel y sus cabellos. Era ella y se acercaba a Marceline con una esfera transparente con una muñeca oscura dentro. Marshall Lee voló rápidamente y la mujer frente a Marceline tomo a la pequeña introduciendo la esfera en su cabeza haciendo que la vampiresa cayera desmayada.<p>

-¡Ashley! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija? –le dijo molesto el vampiro ante la mirada atónita del Príncipe del Dulce Reino.

-Nuestra hija –rectifico la hechicera provocando que el corazón de Gumball se hiciera un nudo al recordar que aquella pequeña no era su hija verdaderamente.- solo le devolví sus recuerdos de mi, con algunas modificaciones claro.

-Déjala en paz, a mí y a ella. Estamos bien sin ti.-contestaba entre dientes el pelinegro mirando a la chica con rabia.

-Estaban, solo yo puedo quitar el hechizo y ahora que ella piensa que soy una madre ejemplar deberíamos ya sabes… cumplir tu sueño de darle la familia que nuestra hija merece –decía abrazando a la pequeña que lentamente despertaba.

-No puedes jugar así con los recuerdos de tu propia hija…eres peor de lo que pensé-la joven contestó rápidamente.

-Shh shh… no querrás que nuestra Marceline nos escuche discutir-la pequeña vampiresa abrió los ojos y miró a Ashley.

-Mamá, ¿Qué sucedió? –dijo confundida ante la situación, el Dulce Príncipe no podía decir nada. Solo se quedo mirando la escena sintiendo que el mundo se le venía abajo.

-Nada Marcy, papá y yo ya nos íbamos a casa.-la pequeña miro a su padre y seguido lanzó una mirada a Gumball quien con la vista baja no se dignaba a verla por que probablemente se partiría en llanto- vamos querido, casi es hora de la cena. No querrás hacerla esperar –dijo abrazando aún más a la niña.

-Ve Marshall- dijo con la voz quebrada. Le dolía pero no quería herir a la chica ni dividir a esa familia.

-Pero Gumball-lo miró fijamente y entendió la situación. Solo podía marcharse. No podía explicarle a la niña que su propia madre había jugado con sus recuerdos, ni que ella era una mala mujer. No tenia el derecho de decirle eso- lo solucionaré y volveremos, solo espérame un poco más. –le susurro y camino hacia las chicas poniéndose a un lado. Ashley tomo la mano de Marshall y la pequeña Marceline dirigió una mirada de tristeza a Gumball mientras desaparecían frente a los ojos del Dulce Príncipe. Mentita había reaccionado un poco, el castillo estaba en un silencio fúnebre. Una pequeña lágrima cayó al suelo seguida de otras, lo había vuelto a perder.

Los días volvieron a correr como hace tiempo lo hicieron, llenos de tristeza y amargura aunque en esta ocasión fue peor. El Dulce Príncipe ya no hacía experimentos, ya no comía como era debido, ya no sonreía a sus dulces ciudadanos. Se la vivía en aquella habitación donde conoció a Marceline y donde volvió a ver a Marshall. Mirando a la misma ventana sentado en un sillón en el que dormía cuando las lágrimas no impedían que sus ojos se cerraran del cansancio. A pesar de que ordeno a Fionna y Cake que no intervinieran ellas estaban sumamente preocupadas por el estado de su Príncipe.

Pasado un mes se hartaron de la situación y emprendieron la aventura de buscar a Marshall Lee hasta el último rincón del mundo. Lo cual no fue necesario por que el rastro les indico que se encontraba en la cercanía, pasado el Reino Helado, más allá de un mar. La cueva que Fionna le había otorgado al Rey Vampiro. Se acercaron con cautela al hogar y al mirar por la ventana vieron a la pequeña jugando en la sala con su padre con tanta alegría, aunque en el fondo la mirada de Lee reflejaba tristeza, la misma que reflejaba Gumball. Se acercaron a tocar la puerta, no sabía que harían exactamente solo entrarían y le exigirían que lucharan juntos por volver a unir la hermosa familia que tenían. Pero al tocar la manija una oscuridad las envolvió y las arrastró hacía el fondo del lago. Lo último que vieron era la sonrisa de Ashley afuera del agua y como ella se dirigía a su casa. Era un hechizo extraño por que podían respirar bajo el agua pero no podían salir de ahí; atrapadas, nadie las escuchaba por más que gritaron las horas pasaron y parecía que nunca más podrían salir.

* * *

><p>Disculpen la tardanza aquí está el cap. Gracias por sus reviews! A todos! Me motivan demasiado.<p>

Lo hize corto, de hecho ya empeze el otro cap por que le borre una parte a este. Así los dejo en suspenso juas juas. El próximo cap revelaré por que Marceline le dice Mamá a Gumball. Así que continúen atentos :D

Y a cambio del cap tan corto tardaré menos en sacar la actualización solo para compensarlo. No pasara de esta semana (y cumpliré años!) tenia que decirlo. El **19** para ser exactos (se aceptan regalos(¿))

Y por último debo preguntarles algo **¿Quieren Lemon?** por que si quieren lo hago si no ps le dejamos en programación familiar. Ahi me dejan un mensaje personal o por aqui.

xD Chao!


	6. La familia perfecta

Holis. Este cap cuenta algunos detalles que faltaban. Batalle para hacerlo pero aquí esta. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>La noche había llegado, Marshall llevaba a la cama a Marceline dándole un beso de buenas noches, cubriéndola con las cobijas y sonriéndole.<p>

-Papá. Te quiero mucho- la niña le sonrió y esa sonrisa fue devuelta por el Rey Vampiro. Todo ese sacrificio valía la pena cuando veía a su pequeña tan feliz. Cerró la puerta del cuarto y la chiquilla abrió los ojos sacando de entre las almohadas un pequeño cuadro que cabía en su mano, tenia una foto mal cortada en el centro de Gumball, la pequeña sonrió –Buenas noches Mamá. Ya casi iré a buscarte –la niña escondió de nuevo el cuadro.

Camino a paso lento procurando no hacer mucho ruido, abrió la ventana y miró el agua frente a su hogar. Bajó por el tejado intentando no hacer escandalo para que no la descubrieran y corrió hacia ese lugar. Fionna levantó la mirada y vio a la pequeña, había pasado todo el día ahí estaba hambrienta y con tanta sed que pensó que era producto de su imaginación. No podía escuchar a la niña pero vio que esta movió sus labios e hizo unos movimientos de mano lanzando una pequeña burbuja que entro a la jaula de agua. La burbuja explotó dentro de la prisión liberando un sonido.

-Las sacaré de aquí. Ustedes naden lo más que puedan, pero lejos. No le digan a nadie lo que ha ocurrido aquí, papá y yo pronto volveremos al Dulce Reino. Guarden mi secreto por el bien de todo- la niña hizo otros movimientos y la prisión se rompió arrastrando a las chicas fuera de la cueva. Siguiendo sus instrucciones nadaron hasta llevar a un hielo congelado y flotaron mirando como se alejaban del lugar.

-Esa niña, sabía todo- dijo impresionado cake.

-No debimos subestimar a la hija de Marshall ¿uh? Nos queda cumplir nuestra palabra, nada de decir esto Cake. Ni a Lord Monocromiun- ambas hicieron la promesa y partieron un poco más tranquilas sabiendo que la pequeña pero ahora conocida como poderosa Marceline tenía un plan en mente. O al menos eso esperaba. Marshall esperó a que la noche los rodeara por completo e intentaría lo mismo que cada noche: huir aunque sea por un momento de ahí. Cada vez que la noche llegaba inventaba una ruta de escape para poder ver aunque sea un momento a su príncipe. Tenia algo de miedo de volver a casa y que Marceline y Ashley no estuvieran ahí así que debía de ser cauteloso para no ser descubierto. Se transformo en un murciélago y voló hacia la ventana aunque su ojo vislumbró que su plan volvería a fallar como lo había hecho todo el mes. Una barrera protectora impedía que se alejara de casa y lo mantenía preso. Aun cuando deseara tomar a Marceline y volver con Gumball no podía contra los poderes de Ashley, no podría golpear a la madre de su hija siendo que la pequeña estaba ahí. No era digno de él derramar una lágrima pero se dio el capricho por esta noche. Marceline lo miraba desde la ventana en sus intentos de romper esa barrera mágica que no lo dejaba pasar del jardín, olvidó la parte de ser cauteloso golpeando más duro y cayendo de rodillas.

Por detrás de él aparece Ashley desde el umbral de la puerta observándolo con una esfera que en su centro tenía un anillo hecho con flores en el centro. El chico la miró fijamente.

-Marshall, es hora de que tomes la decisión. Puedes hacerlo por las buenas –suspiró- te lo plantearé así: no puedes huir, seguirás hundiéndote en un recuerdo de algo que no puede ser y si sigues pensando en irte, si lograses escapar con el príncipe puede que yo me lleve a Marceline y nunca más nos vuelvas a ver.

-Tú …sé que lo harías –suspiró resignado.

-Así que te tengo un trato. Borró tus recuerdos del príncipe. Desde ese momento tus únicos recuerdos serán de una familia perfecta : Marceline, tu y yo. Ya no sufrirás por volverte a encontrar con ese hombre lo que destruiría la familia que querías para Marceline. Así que piénsalo ahora –le muestra la esfera de frente- te ofrezco recuerdos felices, una vida feliz con una familia normal…o sigues pensando que podras escapar, no volver a ver a tu hija y quedarte con tu príncipe. Sabes que no podrías separarla de mi –el chico agachó la mirada, se sentía entre la espada y la pared- y tú tampoco quieres separarla de ti.

-Es cierto. Quiero darle a Marceline una familia feliz y completa. Una madre, tal vez hermanos. Todo lo que ella merece.-se pone de pie frente a Ashley- pero no importa cuantos recuerdos borres de mi mente yo no podré amarte nunca más y nunca seremos felices. Tú serás la madre biológica de Marceline pero no eres la madre que quisiera para ella.

-¿Prefieres que un niño mimado sea la madre de nuestra hija? En que mundo subnormal vives –dijo gritándole mientras la pequeña observaba por la ventana y se alteró saliendo de su habitación y bajando las escaleras.

-Yo no vivo en un mundo subnormal por que Marceline y Gumball son mi mundo. –Ashley molesta sacó su varita mágica y apuntó a Marshall Lee lanzándole unas cadenas para apresarlo. Logra esquivarlas un par de veces y cuando al fin lo atrapa en el aire encaja la varita en el piso aprisionándolo mientras se acerca a él con la esfera en la mano.

-Debiste aceptar por las buenas querido, es hora de empezar nuestro sueño- la chica puso la esfera frente al rostro del joven pero las cadenas desaparecen repentinamente y la aprisionan a ella- ¿Pero que demonios?

-Aun había cosas que quería saber –la pequeña entierra la varita con la misma precisión que su madre quien ahora se encontraba cautiva por el mismo hechizo - yo nunca olvido mamá

-Marceline, cariño quítale estas cadenas a mamá –decía Ashley mirándola. La niña saca el pequeño cuadro con la foto de Gumball y sonríe.

-Sé que me hechizaste dos veces –la mira con los ojos llorosos- yo también tengo tus poderes. No puedo olvidar que te fuiste, como no olvido a mi mami aunque eso querías –dijo mostrándole la foto de Gumball poniéndola en el suelo.

-C…como –preguntó nerviosa Ashley. En todo lo que llevaba de existencia no hubo un solo ser inmune a sus hechizos.

-Soy hija del Rey Vampiro y de una hechizera. Aprendí cosas cuando escapé de casa con la ayuda de la abuela. Ella dijo que ir a Aaa me ayudaría a entender todo – el vampiro miró con sorpresa su hija. A pesar de ser pequeña había sufrido mucho y aprendido tanto. Recordar toda la maldad que su madre había ocasionado.-Se que me dejaste, que intentaste cambiar mis recuerdos y que atrapaste a Fionna y Cake.

-¿Las atrapo? –cuestiono Marshall

-Venían a buscarte Papá. Mamá Gumball te extraña –dijo tocando la foto- esta me la regaló abuela, dijo que Papá quería muchísimo al Dulce Príncipe y me contó una historia muy bonita de como se conocieron. Abuela siempre me contaba historias de ustedes antes de dormir y por eso, después de que mamá me abandonó yo elegí al Dulce Príncipe como mi mami y lo fui a buscar.

-¿Por qué no me contaste a mi? Le contaste a mi madre –el Rey Vampiro se acercó y abrazó a la niña quien respondió su abrazo.

-Si pensabas que lo había olvidado todo estarías más tranquilo. Si te decía de Dulce Príncipe no me dejarías buscarlo y si no pasaba todo esto no podría saber porque mamá se fue –lloriqueo ya que a pesar de todo era una niña pequeña que le dolía recordar que fue abandonada- mamá ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Por que …-miró a otro lado- no eres una responsabilidad que quiera llevar

-¿Entonces porque volviste? –preguntó algo furioso Marshall Lee

-¡Por que te amo!. Si no fuera por Marceline lo nuestro hubiera continuado. Tuvimos problemas por mis cambios de humor y cuando supe que venía Marceline en camino tú ya te habías ido –golpeó el suelo

-Nunca vuelvas a culpar a mi hija de que lo nuestro terminara. Ni la vuelvas a usar para regresar. Yo no quiero volver contigo por que me enamoré de alguien más ya no hay espacio para ti –dijo con un poco de rabia.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso frente a nuestra hija? ¡Por Dios! Nuestra familia se va a desaparecer por un hombre –dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos. Marshall se puso de pie con Marceline en los brazos.

-Nuestra familia sigue sin ti por tu culpa –la pequeña la miro abrazando a su padre- Yo no te prohibiré que veas a Marceline, será decisión de ella si quiere volverte a ver –dijo dándose la vuelta esperando a que la barrera cayera.

-No puedo…-dijo la pequeña en un sollozo. Ashley agachó la mirada y tiró la barrera. Seguido tomó la barita y desapareció del lugar- Papá, vamos a buscar a Mamá Gumball…por favor.

-Marceline, disculpa…debí cuidarte más –pego su frente a la de la pequeña y en el horizonte la luz amenazaba con mostrarse. Mientras en el Dulce Castillo, Fionna y Cake caminaban entre los pasillos dando vueltas y discutiendo a voz baja.

-No lo soporto, tiene que saberlo –decía Cake impaciente.

-¡No! Quedamos en no decir nada –bufó Fionna.

-Pero mi niña, si Gumball nos ayuda podemos atacar a la bruja esa. La luz entró por los pasillos y un estruendo se escuchó en la habitación donde dormía Gumball- ¿Qué es eso? –entraron rápidamente a la habitación y miraron a Gumball en su cama algo asustado y unos bultos debajo de sus cobijas.

-Príncipe ¿Qué sucede? –dijo Fionna sacando su espada.

-Es…-el príncipe levanta las cobijas y mira a la vampiresa y al vampiro debajo de ellas ambos haciendo sus gritillos de vampiro por la luz que entraba en la rendija de la cobija. El Dulce Príncipe parpadea un par de veces y se mete entre las cobijas abrazándolos como si no los hubiera visto por un siglo.

-Atacan al príncipe! –Fionna levanta la cobija y mira a los tres abrazados en una emotiva escena familiar capaz de robarle una lagrima hasta al más fuerte

-Up! –Cake tapa el sol para que no moleste a los vampiros bajando la cortina y se unen al reencuentro.

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué sucedió? –decía con tantas dudas Gumball pensando que era otro de esos sueños que tenía.

-Estamos de regreso mamá –dijo colgándose de él la pequeña.

-Y en vez de preguntarnos tanto sus labios debería usarlos para un beso –dijo coqueto el Rey Vampiro haciendo que el Príncipe se sonrojara pero con alegría siguió su orden.

Tenían todo el día para contar la aventura de la pequeña Marceline.

* * *

><p>Fue dificil plasmar las emociones de una pequeña niña que había sufrido el abandono y maldad de su madre. Para su edad Marceline es madura en algunas cosas increíblemente gracias a su abuela. Quize explicar el extraño amor de Marci a Mamá Gumball, eso quedo bien!<p>

Al próximo capitulo es el último (buh) y les traeré Lemon (yei!) Y algo de comedia para rematar~

Si se preguntan que paso con Ashley... se fué. Tal vez regrese, en el fondo quiere mucho a Marcy y posiblemente en el futuro ella la perdone un poquito pero ps es una familia que nunca se juntará de nuevo...

Ojala que Gumball le de a Marshall hermanitos para Marceline jijiji

Esperen el último cap!


	7. Sensualidad sobre la piel Final!

Último cap! (buh!)

Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene Lemon, si eres sensible o te disgusta solo omítelo!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Los días transcurrían con paz inigualable en el Dulce Reino. Bubba Gumball sonreía como antes, Fionna y Cake seguían en sus aventuras con la pequeña aprendiz de aventurera: la vampiresa-hechicera Marceline, y futura princesa del Dulce Reino. La abuela a veces iba a visitarlos siendo un dolor de cabeza para el Vampiro por sus imprudencias y siendo la burla cuando la amorosa madre le enseñaba fotos a todos los del Reino del joven Vampiro cuando era bebé enseñando sus pompis. Por su parte el Rey Vampiro se dedicaba a cuidar y criar a su pequeña hija, asustar a Gumball y amarlo mucho.<p>

-Aún no puedo creer que ella le dijera eso a Marceline –decía sentado en la cama con un montón de hojas y libros en ella mientras el Vampiro intentaba conciliar el sueño.

-Olvídalo, lo hizo –dijo Marshall tapándose el rostro ya que la luz de la lámpara interrumpía su sueño. El pelirosado anotaba algunas cosas y su concentración se interrumpía de recordar lo que le habían contado del último encuentro con Ashley.

-Es que una hija no es una carga…es una bendición –el vampiro bufó ya que el joven le daba vueltas al asunto demasiado –que mujer!

-Oye –dijo sentándose de golpe y cerca del rostro del joven- Marceline se quedó a dormir con Fionna y tú llenas su espacio de hojas y libros.

-¿Um? Es que ocupo trabajar –dijo intentando volver su vista a las cosas que tenia ahí.

-Además solo hablas de mi ex mientras yo estoy aquí, en tu cama…estamos solos y estoy desnudo! –dijo levantando la cobija haciendo que el pelirosa se sonrojara en extremo- mentira, traigo bóxer. Pero si te lo propones podría estar desnudo.

-¡Marshall! –dijo hundiendo su rostro en las hojas totalmente rojo.

-Por favor, somos hombres. Tenemos necesidades y he visto como miras mi entrepierna a veces –dijo poniendo un puchero provocando que el Príncipe quitara sus hojas de su cara molesto.

-¡Yo no hago eso!- el Rey Vampiro se acercó y mordió su oreja y con leves besos a los dulces invadió labios del príncipe provocando la tensión y nerviosismo de su frágil cuerpo.

-Mientras más lo niegas más ganas tengo de hacerte mio –dijo tomando sus hojas y lanzándolas al piso pegando su frente a la del chico poniendo presión para que su cabeza se recostara en la cama.

-Mi investigación-se quejó en voz baja Gumball.

-Mejor deberías investigar un poco mi cuerpo –le dijo coquetamente tomando la mano del chico de piel rosasea poniéndola en su entrepierna denotando su excitación.

-Marshall…-dijo con voz temblorosa y con los nervios al máximo cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir como el chico con su mano lo incitaba a acariciar aquella zona. Tenía una leve lagrimilla en el ojo y no sabia que hacer. El vampiro lo miro con una expresión de placer y luego de sorpresa.

-¿Es la primera vez que lo haces? –Dijo deteniendo el movimiento y el pelirosa lo miró para luego dirigir apenado los ojos a otro punto respondiendo su pregunta- Ahora entiendo –el vampiro se aleja sentándose a lado de él- esto es incomodo yo no quiero obligarte si no estas listo.

-No me trates tampoco como a las chicas-dijo sentándose de igual forma en la cama- Quiero que sea contigo solo no se hacerlo.

-Es fácil solo debes hacerlo como cuando te lo haces tu mismo –lo miró y el chico apretaba las cobijas con sus manos más sonrojado- Oh! Tampoco lo has hecho tu mismo.

-Se la teoría de eso, alguna vez lo leí pero nunca lo intenté –el vampiro se rascó la cabeza y suspiró.

-Te enseñaré-con un movimiento rápido lo tomo de la cintura sentándolo entre sus piernas abrazándolo por la espalda.

-¿Que haces?-dijo aun más nervioso y tenso.

-Relájate primero –dijo bajando la pijama de la parte del pantalón dejando al descubierto su parte. Estaba un poco excitado por la misma situación robándole una sonrisa al pelinegro mientras el otro no lo podía ver a la cara por la vergüenza- Solo se hace así –dijo tomando el miembro con una mano moviéndolo lentamente de arriba abajo- relájate y disfrútalo –le susurro sensualmente besándole el cuello mientras seguía con su labor. El chico solo lanzaba quejidos apretando las cobijas con sus manos mientras los movimientos de la mano de su pareja se intensificaban.

-mmh…-cerro los ojos y los entreabrió mirando a lado al chico quien besaba su cuello con pasión, sentía cálido y una serie de descargas en su cuerpo. Buscó los labios del otro y los encontró dándole un beso corto.

-inténtalo tú –dijo poniendo las manos del chico para que el continuara con esa labor haciéndolo a su propio ritmo. El vampiro metió las manos debajo de la camisa negra del Príncipe encontrando sus pechos poniendo un poco de presión en sus pezones haciéndole gemir.

-ah...-Bubba Gumball sintió algo en la parte baja de su espalda. Al saber que era se sonrojo y siguió con lo que hacia respirando más fuerte. Después de un rato se detuvo y volteó haciendo que el vampiro soltara la presión que impuso en sus pezones.

-¿Estás bien? –le miro preocupado Marshall. El chico asintió y se despojo de la camisa, aquella que los había unido más ahora era un impedimento para ver el cuerpo del joven. El vampiro lo miró asombrado, esa delicada piel rosada y la timidez de su mirada, deseaba tanto hacerlo suyo. Miro desde sus labios, bajo por su cuello, pecho, ombligo y hasta la prenda que había despojado y que ahora mostraba caprichosamente su miembro que exhibía el joven de buena forma arrodillado frente a él. Lo tomó de la cintura y lo apego a él siendo que el pecho del pelirosado quedo a la altura del rostro del Rey invitándolo a lamer sus pezones con delicadeza.

-M..marshall!-había atinado a un punto sensible del joven que solo enredaba sus dedos en el cabello negro del otro. Aquel se divertía con los pechos de su pareja durante un largo rato. Terminada su labor se acercó a los labios del chico y el Dulce Príncipe sorpresivamente lo besó de manera pasional abrazándolo por el cuello provocando que el chico de piel gris lo atrapara por la cintura y le despojara por completo de sus ropas. El educado joven con las manos temblorosas se dirigió al bóxer y lo quito con cuidado mostrando el miembro excitado de su pareja. Sus nervios aumentaron cuando lo tomo con sus finas manos y empezó a moverlo, era una escena única que era disfrutada por el otro, más que sentir impulsos por los movimientos era por la situación y la expresión de inocencia de Gumball que lo movían a excitarse más.

-Abre los labios-le dijo con dificultad y el otro le miró confundido pero obedeció la orden. El de piel grisácea introdujo dos de sus dedos en la boca del otro moviéndolos de manera rítmica y mordiendo su labio inferior sintiendo leves espasmos en el cuerpo. Ya humedecidos suficiente los saco y bajo lentamente por la cintura del otro atrayéndolo a si mismo –relájate tal vez te duela un poco, solo será al principio ¿si? –asintió el príncipe y se aferro al cuerpo del otro rasguñándole al sentir como introducía uno de sus dedos por la entrada del chico.

-mmg…-sollozo acostumbrándose al movimiento de sus dedos mirándole a los ojos con una lagrima en su mejilla. El otro lo miro con preocupación y para tranquilizarlo le dedico una sonrisa haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien. Poco a poco disfrutaba el movimiento en su interior excitándose más permitiendo la intromisión de otro dedo en su interior; buscó los labios del joven y los besó enumeradas veces. Marshall se detuvo tomando por la cintura a su pareja y recostándolo con la mayor calma del mundo en la cama. Acarició su mejilla y la besó susurrándole al oído.

-Lo haré lento, tan solo relájate. Te amo- Gumball buscó su mirada y con una sonrisa le dedicó un.

-Yo también te amo- el vampiro se acomodó entre las piernas del Dulce Príncipe y puso su miembro en la entrada empujando levemente, era muy diferente a sentir los dedos. Se tensó y seguido empezó a moverse por su propia voluntad dándole a entender que podía continuar. Con leves movimientos se habría paso en la entrada del pelirosado haciéndolo cada vez más rápido y repetitivo. Los movimientos lentos se volvieron intensos y los suspiros se convertían en gemidos que resonaban en la habitación sin pudor, el vampiro tomo el miembro del otro moviéndolo mientras lo seguía penetrando con fuerza pero otorgándole dulces caricias. Sintió un choque eléctrico recorrer por su cuerpo sabiendo que llegaría el momento le advirtió a su pareja. Ambos lanzaron unos cuantos gemidos y sus cuerpos temblaron viniéndose al mismo tiempo manchando las sabanas. Respiro pesado y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Gumball abrazándolo.

Acarició su rostro con una dulzura que por naturaleza no era digna de él, pero por amor había sido contagiado. Observo el rostro sonrojado y se fijó en sus ojos semiabiertos con expresión de ternura y cansancio. Su cuerpo griseaseo encima del rosado, una de sus manos entrelazadas y la otra sosteniéndose aun acariciando su mejilla, la noche que iluminaba ligeramente su hogar por una rendija de la ventana. Temblorosos, ansiosos, amándose como si toda la vida esperaran ese momento, y en ese momento pensó que nada en este mundo podría separarlos y nada lo haría.

Los días y meses volaron formando así dos desde lo ocurrido. En varias ocasiones Marceline era enviada a dormir con su tía Fionna o la abuela para la privacidad de los jóvenes, aunque últimamente no sucedía tal cosa. Llego la fecha en la que el Rey Vampiro pasaría a ser Rey II del Dulce Reino a lado del Rey I Bubba Gumball. Sus nupcias fueron de ensueño fusionando ambos estilos de dulzura y rudeza que por primera vez fueron la combinación perfecta. Tras el acepto, el beso y la alegría de todos los habitantes la fiesta siguió de lo mejor. Si se preguntan por qué esperar tanto a una boda era por que la situación lo ameritaba. Era hora de la foto familiar y la pequeña Marceline volaba hacia su "madre" Gumball abrazándolo.

-Yo quiero salir con mami –dijo la pequeña y el ahora Dulce Rey I buscaba con la mirada a su actual marido, entre las personas salió con algo entre los brazos. Una bebé de piel rosada y cabellos rosados, portaba un hermoso moño negro haciendo notar que era una niña.

-La primera foto de toda la familia, por suerte Bonnibel acaba de despertar- los profundos ojos negros de la pequeña y su dulce sonrisa, todo lo había sacado de su madre. Posaron para la foto que fue tomada por la Panqué mostrando un hermoso abrazo familiar

¿Cómo Gumball tuvo un bebé con Marshall? Bueno la ciencia avanza bastante y muy rápido saben. Esta es la historia de como Marceline consiguió a la familia que deseaba, una dulce hermanita y unos padres únicos que la cuidaban con cariño. Se preguntarán si a veces extrañan a Ashley, lo hace y saben que cuando esté lista para volver será recibida por que quiera o no esta familia se formó por ella y lo mínimo que podrían hacer es agradecerle y acogerla de buena manera.

Confiaban que ya no había fuerza en el mundo que pudiera separar a la Dulce y Vampiresca familia.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Fue un placer escribir para todos ustedes –hace reverencia- muchas gracias por sus reviews los amo en secreto ya que la sociedad nunca aceptará nuestro romance –drama- mientras denme un abrazo u3u 3<p>

Jajaja. Cualquier duda la responderé. Seguiré con otras historias las cuales pueden seguir en su mayoría son yaoistas o tiernas.

En serio vuelvo a agradecer por sus reviews son hermosos!

Los quiero mucho w

Hasta la próxima historia


End file.
